


Síndrome do Impostor

by j520j



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Real Person Fiction, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Loneliness, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Writers deserve love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Aziraphale/Neil Gaiman - um escritor às vezes precisa de inspiração e conforto!





	1. Chapter 1

Neil recebeu um telefonema de Karen Berger, sua editora, congratulando-o pelo novo aumento de tiragem da revista Sandman. O arco A Estação das Brumas havia acabado de começar e a primeira edição, a #21, havia chegado às comic shops e esgotado em pouco tempo.

“Esta é, certamente, a melhor coisa que você já escreveu!” a voz da mulher soava distante pela ligação internacional, mas seu tom feliz era palpável. “Os leitores vão pirar quando as próximas edições chegarem! Mal posso esperar para ver os rascunhos do próximo arco!"

“Sim, sim, eu já estou com algumas ideias na cabeça.” o bom da ligação internacional era que era difícil dizer quando a voz da pessoa denotava mentira.

“Maravilha! Mande-me por fax na próxima segunda!”

“Uh, claro, Karen.”

“Mal posso esperar! Até semana que vem!”

Neil desligou o telefone, apertando o fone no gancho com força. Ele ainda não havia pensado em nada de novo. Estação das Brumas era, realmente, a melhor coisa que ele já tinha escrito até aquele momento. Era uma grande alegria ser capaz de conceber uma trama tão brilhante como aquela, mas também era uma grande tristeza.

_Merda, como eu vou superar isto?! Eu nunca vou conseguir! _

Neil estava neste jogo há pouco mais de dez anos, escrevendo para jornais, revistas, até conseguir alcançar o seu sonho de escrever histórias em quadrinhos. E ele havia conseguido algo que poucos autores são capazes: fazer história. Seu Sandman já havia quebrado diversas barreiras na indústria e, atualmente, era a revista mais vendida nos Estados Unidos.

_Como superar isto?! _

Não era fácil para ele lidar com a Síndrome do Impostor. A sensação de que sua fama e sucesso eram grandes demais para a pessoa que ele era. Quem era o senhor Gaiman, afinal de contas? Apenas um caipira de Portchester que deu a sorte de conhecer Alan Moore e outros grandes autores que o catapultaram para grandes revistas, como a 2000 AD, e depois para grandes editoras, como a DC Comics. Pelo menos era isto que Neil pensava de si mesmo, como se, a qualquer momento, fossem descobrir que ele era uma farsa e que seus textos extraordinários foram apenas pura sorte.

“Como Richard Madoc.” a autor começou a falar sozinho enquanto olhava para a tela em branco do seu computador. “Um escritorzinho mediano que deu a sorte de escrever algo grandioso, mas que não faz a menor ideia de como escrever algo tão bom quanto, que dirá melhor! Ugh, será que Karen desconfia que, quando eu escrevi “Calliope”, na edição 17 de Sandman, eu estava criando um alter ego?”

Muita pressão, muita pressa, muita irritação. Neil precisava dar uma volta. Desligou o computador e foi caminhar nas ruas geladas de Londres.

Ele caminhou por quase uma hora sem rumo, apenas seguindo o caminho que seus pés o levavam. Ele precisava de ideias. De novas ideias para compor pelo menos um rascunho de história para apresentar para Berger na semana que vem.

Foi quando ele percebeu que tinha chegado no Soho. Caminhando por entre as ruas, ele decidiu que seria uma boa ideia entrar em um pub e beber alguma coisa, observar o movimento e ver se alguma grande ideia aparecia na frente dele. Mas o que apareceu diante do escritor foi algo melhor: uma livraria.

“A.Z. Fell?” Neil lembrava-se de já ter passado na frente da loja algumas vezes quando esteve por ali, mas a livraria estava sempre fechada. Hoje, estava aberta.

Ele entrou e ficou instantaneamente maravilhado. O lugar era enorme, com estantes abarrotadas de livros raros. Apenas ao olhar para a lombada o escritor já podia reconhecer algumas joias preciosas da literatura. Ele começou a averiguar uma estante com edições centenárias de Le Fanu, quando escutou uma voz suave atrás de si:

“Posso ajudá-lo?”

Neil virou a cabeça e tomou um pequeno susto. Ele esperava um rapaz vestindo um avental ‘A.Z.Fell and Co.’ ou algum nerd com espinhas no rosto e óculos garrafais, mas o homem que apresentou-se diante dele o surpreendeu.

O homem parecia um personagem dickensiano, mais especificamente um dono de um pub gay do final da Era Vitoriana. Suas roupas de cor clara combinavam com seu cabelo loiro esbranquiçado. Seus modos eram polidos e sua postura era ereta e alerta, com as mãos atrás do corpo.

Neil levou alguns segundos para responder a pergunta quase esquecida feita há alguns segundos atrás, enquanto, nada discretamente, observava o homem de cima a baixo.

“Sim, eu estou procurando por alguns livros de, err, misticismo. Algo relacionado à magia.”

“Aleister Crowley é o que está procurando?” o homem perguntou, seus olhos azuis cheios de indagação.

“Sim, e talvez alguma coisa de Madame Blavatsky. Wicca e coisas assim.” diante da expressão desconfiada do livreiro, Neil sentiu necessidade de explicar-se: “Oh, eu não sou um hippie louco ou esotérico, antes que você pergunte! Eu sou um escritor, estou procurando material para pesquisa.”

“Um escritor?” o livreiro pareceu feliz com a informação. “Que bom! Escritores sempre são bem vindos em minha loja! Qual o seu nome?”

“Neil Gaiman.”

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, como que puxando pela memória alguma referência ao nome que lhe foi dado. Neil apenas riu e explicou: “Sou um escritor de quadrinhos, não de livros. Bem, um dia eu pretendo escrever livros!”

“Ah, sim. Quadrinhos.” o homem pigarreou. “Bem, vou lhe mostrar a sessão esotérica.”

Duas estantes de livros antigos foram apresentadas ao escritor. Arregalando os olhos, ele começou a conferir algumas edições. Todos eram livros raros, edições com mais de cinquenta anos. Aquilo era o verdadeiro paraíso para ele.

“Uau, isto aqui é um livro da Ordem Hermética de 1909? Incrível! E este aqui é um livro da Astrum Argentum? Minha nossa, é muito difícil de encontrar qualquer coisa original deles.” o homem folheou o livro e tomou um susto. “Ei, está com uma dedicatória. Uau, George Cecil Jones?!? Essa assinatura é dele mesmo?!”

“Sim, é!” bruscamente, o loiro tirou o livro das mãos de Gaiman. “Desculpe, acho que este livro está fora de lugar. Ele é meu e não está à venda.”

“Seu? Espere aí, Cecil Jones morreu nos anos sessenta! Ele não pode ter assinado este livro para você.”

“Uh, bem, não foi para mim.”

“Eu li a dedicatória. Está escrito ‘Para meu querido amigo A.Z. Fell.’”

“Ah, este era o meu pai... digo, meu avô! Na minha família as iniciais são as mesmas, geração após geração.”

“Hmmm, entendo.” o escritor voltou-se novamente para a estante de livros esotéricos. “Este aqui é o Livro de Thoth, edição da década de quarenta. Outra raridade. Seu acervo é incrivelmente bom, senhor Fell.”

“Oh, obrigado!”

“Acho que vou levar este. Sempre adorei as ilustrações de Frieda Harris.”

“Desculpe, este também não está à venda.” o livreiro tomou o livro das mãos de Neil de novo. “Justamente por ser tão raro ele está aqui apenas por, err, para enfeitar a estante!”

_É impressão minha ou este sujeito não quer vender nenhum livro?_ Neil franziu a sobrancelha, pegando os dois livros de volta. “Bem, você não se importa se eu, pelo menos, dar uma olhada?”

“Uh, claro, fique à vontade para olhar. Mas depois os recoloque no lugar.”

Com um grunhido mal humorado, Neil sentou em uma cadeira próxima e começou a dar uma olhada nos livros. Ele ainda podia sentir os olhos do homem sobre ele, mesmo estando de costas.

Após vinte minutos Gaiman começou a se irritar com aquela vigília. _Por que este cara não vai cuidar dos outros fregueses? _ele pensou, olhando ao redor. Mas, para a sua surpresa, a loja permaneceu vazia o tempo todo.

“Desculpe a minha rudeza, mas você não tem mais nada para fazer?” ele disparou. “Devia ficar na porta e convidar algumas pessoas para entrar. Afinal, a sua loja vai ir à falência se você não vender nada o dia todo.”

“Na verdade, já estamos fechados.”

“O quê?!” o escritor levantou-se da cadeira. “Mas ainda não são nem quatro horas da tarde.”

“Eu prefiro fechar a loja cedo.”

“Heh, como você consegue manter este lugar funcionando?” desapontado, o escritor colocou os livros que estava lendo em uma mesa. “Bem, obrigado por pelo menos me deixar dar uma olhada nos livros. Seja como for, se queria me por para fora, era só falar.”

“Oh, não, rapaz! Eu não desejava que você fosse embora. Como eu já disse, escritores são sempre bem vindos em minha loja. E a maneira como você lia meus livros, com visível paixão, era algo bonito de se ver. Desculpe se o incomodei com a minha vigília.”

“Hmmm, desculpas aceitas.” Neil estava verdadeiramente intrigado com aquele homem. “Quer dizer que posso ficar mais um pouco por aqui?”

“Por favor, fique à vontade.” o loiro falou, fazendo um gesto para um sofá mais confortável. “Eu não me importo que venham até minha loja e leiam meus livros. De fato, eu adoro compartilhar meu tempo com um bom leitor. Se quiser, posso fazer um chá e podemos ler juntos, o que acha?”

Neil soltou uma risada e balançou a cabeça, mal acreditando que um homem daquele pudesse existir. Era o livreiro mais pitoresco que ele já havia conhecido na vida.

“Está bem. Posso ficar para o chá.”


	2. Chapter 2

O escritor tinha nas mãos a primeira edição de O Rei Amarelo, autografada por Robert Chambers. Na primeira página estava escrito à caneta ‘Para meu leitor favorito, Angel Zacharias Fell’. O livreiro disse que aquele era o nome do seu bisavô, mas acabou cometendo um ato falho dizendo que ‘Angel’ também era o nome do seu pai. E aquela não tinha sido a primeira inconsistência que ele havia escutado daquele homem.

Gaiman não precisava ser um escritor de romances policiais para perceber que havia algo bem estranho naquele homem e que ele, certamente, estava escondendo algo. Por um momento ele achou que fosse melhor ir embora, pois talvez tivesse entrado em uma loja de fachada para acobertar algum negócio ilícito, mas o livreiro era tão gentil e solícito que aquela parecia a mais improvável de todas as possibilidades.

“Eu, definitivamente, vou transformar você em um personagem nos meus futuros livros!” Neil disse, dando uma risada.

“Oh, se você fizer isto, por favor, dê-me uma cópia do livro!” Fell parecia lisonjeado. “Autografada, por favor.”

“Claro! Alias, notei que você deixa muitos dos seus livros pessoais à mostra aqui na loja. É um pouco perigoso, não é?”

“Com certeza! Sempre aparece um incauto querendo compra-los.”

_Um livreiro que não vende livros._ Neil deu um sorriso maroto. _Como será que ele se sustenta? Será que ele é de uma família rica e excêntrica e montou esta loja só para tirar uma com a cara das pessoas?_

O escritor estava ávido em fazer muitas perguntas, mas sentia que se ultrapassasse uma linha ele seria expulso da loja. E ele não queria sair de lá, mesmo já sendo oito horas da noite. Ele folheava o livro de Robert Chambers sob o olhar assertivo do homem loiro.

“Eu adoro a literatura decadente! Eu gostaria de escrever uma mitologia similar a esta nos meus livros.” disse o escritor, logo depois de ler uma passagem em que um dos protagonistas começa a mergulhar em uma espiral de loucura. “Queria ser capaz de escrever coisas que reverberassem na mente das pessoas por meses, até anos. Queria ter este poder.”

“Escritores sempre tem este poder. Bem, pelo menos aqueles que se dedicam de corpo e alma ao seu ofício.” disse o livreiro, enchendo novamente sua xícara com chá preto. “Mesmo depois de cento e vinte anos ainda tremo ao lembrar de algumas passagens de Salomé, do meu querido senhor Wilde! Ah, as palavras de São João Batista reverberam em minha mente até hoje!”

“Heh, imagino como você ficaria mesmerizado se tivesse assistido à peça clássica, dirigida pelo próprio Wilde, em 1891!”

“Hã? Oh, sim... teria sido uma honra assistir a primeira representação da peça.”

Neil achava interessante como o homem falava como se tivesse realmente conhecido todos aqueles escritores mortos, de Miguel de Cervantes a Albert Camus. Era hilário o seu tom delusional, mas ao mesmo tempo era cativante.

Há quanto tempo Neil não tinha o prazer de conversar com alguém que tivesse tanta paixão pela literatura? Bem, tinha Alan Moore, mas este era um cara difícil de se lidar. Fell era como um raio de sol, sempre falando sobre livros e sobre as particularidades de autores consagrados como se realmente tivesse conhecido todos eles.

Gaiman quase desejava que, um dia, Fell também falasse dele e de suas obras com tanto entusiasmo.

“Você tem álcool por aqui?” ele perguntou, de súbito. “O chá está ótimo, mas a esta hora eu prefiro algo mais forte.”

“Oh, claro!” o livreiro levantou-se. “O que você prefere, querido menino? Um vinho? Um uísque, talvez? É a bebida favorita de escritores, como Robert Burns e Ian Fleming. E com certeza uma vodka sempre vai bem ao se falar sobre a obra de Dostoiévski.”

“Um vinho, eu acho.”

“Ótima pedida!”

Em dois minutos, uma garrafa de Hambledon 1962 apareceu diante de Gaiman. _Puta merda, esse cara é mesmo rico!_ foi o que ele pensou, enquanto recebia uma taça de vinho com um sorriso radiante de Fell. Os dois continuaram conversando e mal perceberam que, no período de uma hora, beberam a garrafa inteira. E logo outra, do ano de 1965, apareceu sobre a mesa, sendo devidamente esvaziada.

Quando o livreiro abriu a terceira garrafa, do ano de 1970, Neil começou a se sentir melancólico.

“Você está bem, rapaz?” perguntou o loiro, sua voz já um pouco amolecida pelo álcool. “Acho que você passou um pouco da conta.”

“É, deve ser. Estou mais acostumado com cerveja...” o escritor levou a mão à testa. “Não acredito que você gastou três vinhos tão caros comigo.”

“Oh, de maneira alguma! Eu gosto de oferecer aos meus convidados ilustres com o que eu tenho de melhor!”

“Ugh...!” o elogio fez o estômago de Neil doer. A sensação ruim que ele estava sentindo não era efeito do álcool – bem, não diretamente. Os dois passaram horas conversando sobre literatura e, a medida que a conversa prosseguia, Gaiman sentia-se cada vez mais miserável ao pensar que era tão inferior à todos aqueles mestres de que eles estavam falando.

“Acho que seria melhor eu fazer um café forte para você, querido menino.” Fell colocou a mão no ombro dele. “Se não estiver se sentindo bem, pode dormir aqui.”

“Não quero te encher o saco mais do que eu já estou te enchendo.”

“Oh, não seja assim! Eu já lhe disse que é sempre um prazer receber um escritor em meus—“

“Eu NÃO sou a porra de um escritor!”

Fell arregalou os olhos enquanto Neil erguia a cabeça, uma expressão de desgosto se formou em seu rosto.

“Como eu posso me considerar um escritor?!” ele continuou falando. “Como eu posso sequer me imaginar disputando o mesmo posto de mestre do horror com Lovecraft? Como eu posso me atrever a me considerar um escritor de fantasia se Tolkien existe?”

“Rapaz, você está sendo muito duro consigo mesmo!”

“Ou talvez mole demais. Karen, minha editora, é sempre mole demais comigo. Detesto isso! Hah! O que eu escrevi de realmente bom até agora? Eu apenas reciclei conceitos de personagens de histórias em quadrinhos... desenvolvi um punhado de ideias boas, mas... mas... não é o suficiente! Nunca será! Ugh, eu me sinto uma fraude!”

Neil levou novamente as mãos ao rosto, mais de vergonha do que de tristeza. _Que vexame! Estou despejando meus demônios em cima de um cara que não tem nada a ver com isto! Um dos sujeitos mais eruditos e apaixonados por literatura que já conheci e aqui estou eu, resmungando feito um adolescente que reprovou em uma prova. Que patético eu sou--!_

Seu carrilhão de pensamentos negativos sofreu uma parada abrupta quando ele sentiu braços o envolvendo. Levou alguns segundos até perceber que o livreiro o estava abraçando.

Em circunstâncias normais Neil ficaria bastante incomodado em ter o seu espaço pessoal invadido sem sua permissão, mas o abraço de Fell era tão aconchegante que ele não teve escolha a não ser aceita-lo.

“Vou lhe dizer por que eu gosto tanto de livros.” o livreiro falava calmamente, com uma voz cheia de calor. “Porque, para mim, eles são como novos mundos criados do zero. Uma nova Criação. Todo escritor é um Demiurgo, uma fração do poder de Deus. E mesmo aqueles que escrevem ‘mal’, ainda assim, carregam dentro de si a paixão por escrever, por criar, por dar voz a mundos imaginários que, muitas vezes, tornam-se extremamente tangíveis! Só por isto eu acredito que toda pessoa que senta-se diante de uma folha em branco e começa a criar mundos sobre ela já merece respeito.”

O rosto do escritor contorceu-se em uma expressão de surpresa. Uma emoção forte começou a brotar do seu interior e ele temia que seus olhos começassem a umedecer bem ali. Ele tentou se conter, ao mesmo tempo que apertava os ombros do livreiro com suas mãos magras.

“Você diz isso porque... porque nunca leu nada do que eu escrevi... não sabe se o que eu escrevo é algo que realmente valha a pena ler.”

“Quem disse que não?”

“Hã?” Neil afastou-se um pouco dos braços de Fell. “Você já leu alguma coisa minha?”

“Querido menino, eu disse que conheci muitos escritores em minha vida, não é?” o sorriso do loiro era radiante. “Sei avaliar, só pela conversa, um pouco da obra de cada autor por tudo aquilo que ele fala, que ele gosta e acredita. E, pelo pouco que conversamos hoje, já posso ver que você é um homem que carrega não mundos, mas universos inteiros dentro de você! E que os tece na forma de maravilhosos sonhos.”

“Acho que você está sendo otimista demais comigo.” foi a resposta, a qual Fell apenas revirou os olhos.

“Está bem! Faça o seguinte: amanhã, traga-me as suas obras. Eu as lerei e farei uma avaliação imparcial, ok?”

“Amanhã?”

“Claro! Excepcionalmente, amanhã vou abrir a loja bem cedo para você! Não se atrase, pois pretendo fazer um café-da-manhã completo especialmente para recebe-lo!”


	3. Chapter 3

Neil levantou da cama mais cedo do que costumava. Como a maioria dos escritores, ele era uma criatura notívaga, mas decidiu fazer um esforço para agradar seu novo amigo e comparecer cedo em sua loja. Levou alguns minutos para reunir alguns manuscritos de futuros livros para levar ao livreiro, porém acabou mudando de ideia. Resolveu pegar algumas edições de Sandman e as guardou dentro de uma pasta de couro.

Às oito da manhã ele dirigiu-se para o Soho até a livraria do senhor Fell. Na porta, havia o sinal de ‘Fechado’, mas assim que ele pisou na calçada, o livreiro abriu a porta para ele.

“Ah, que bom que veio!” o homem loiro estava radiante. “Por favor, senhor Gaiman, entre! O café da manhã está pronto!”

“Senhor Gaiman é meu pai.” disse o escritor, entrando na livraria e removendo seu casaco, que o livreiro graciosamente pendurou no cabide antigo. “Chame-me de Neil.”

“Ah, claro, Neil! Neste caso chame-me de, uh...”

“Angel?”

“Err, sim, pode ser! Acompanhe-me!”

No centro da loja, havia uma mesa para dois com um farto café da manhã posto. Uma chaleira de chá fumegante estava bem no centro, rodeada de scones, bolo, pão italiano, omelete e bacon.

“Espero que goste!” o livreiro puxou a cadeira para Neil sentar-se. “Se tiver alguma coisa mais específica que você prefere comer no café da manhã, basta pedir que eu vou buscar.”

“Oh, não é necessário. Creio que já tem coisas aqui até demais!” Gaiman geralmente apenas tomava um café preto e fumava um cigarro como café da manhã. “Falando em coisas demais, aqui. Estas são algumas edições de Sandman que eu escrevi. Infelizmente, ainda não tenho nenhum manuscrito novo. Por favor, seja cem por cento sincero.”

“Oh, maravilha!” Fell pegou os quadrinhos das mãos do escritor. “Vou ler agora mesmo!”

Durante os próximos minutos houve silêncio entre os dois, apenas com o som ocasional dos talheres e das xícaras. Neil não era de comer muito, mas não queria fazer desfeita para seu anfitrião. Forçou-se a comer um scone e uma fatia de pão com omelete e bacon, além de tomar uma xícara de chá. Ele observava o livreiro, que estava com um garfo em uma mão e uma revista em outra. Ele parecia bem absorto na leitura, por vezes franzindo o cenho e em outras vezes erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Quando terminou de comer, o escritor levantou-se da mesa. Resolveu correr os olhos pelas estantes de livros, tentando não prestar muita atenção no livreiro. Ele estava ansioso, Neil realmente queria que o senhor Fell lhe fizesse um elogio, mas não queria transparecer seu nervosismo. Afinal, ele não queria parecer como uma criança carente de aprovação, ou coisa parecida.

O som de papel sendo colocado sobre a mesa fez Gaiman retesar-se da onde estava apoiando, caminhando na direção do livreiro.

“E então? O que achou?” ele perguntou, num tom mais ansioso do que pretendia.

“Qual será a segunda peça que o Sandman vai barganhar com Will?”

“O quê?”

“A peça!” Fell apontou para a edição #19 de Sandman

“Oh, claro!” Neil finalmente entendeu a pergunta. “Bom, esta foi uma das ideias que eu tive que eu mais gostei! A ideia de Shakespeare ter feito um acordo com o próprio senhor dos sonhos para ser famoso, heh! Eu adoraria ter esta oportunidade! Mas, voltando à trama: a primeira peça seria para seus amigos do mundo de Faerie: Sonho de uma Noite de Verão.” explicava o escritor, pegando a edição #19 em mãos. “Confesso que só escrevi esta história porque queria fazer a minha versão do personagem Puck! A segunda peça que Sandman encomendará será ‘Romeu e Julieta’ porque Morpheus é um romântico incorrigível e mimado. E ele quer uma história de amor trágica, como a vida dele.”

“Espere, Romeu e Julieta não é uma história de amor.”

“Não?!” Neil ficou tão surpreso que quase derrubou as revistas. “Como não? É a mais famosa obra de amor da literatura inglesa!”

“Querido menino, eu receio que você e a maioria das pessoas esteja equivocada.” Fell balançou a cabeça. “Pobre Will! Se ele soubesse o que a sua obra, que ele fez para alertar os jovens sobre o quão perigoso é a paixão inconsequente, acabou se tornando, ele ficaria extremamente decepcionado.”

“Oh, você fala do autor com muita intimidade. Como se o tivesse conhecido.”

O livreiro esboçou um sorriso suave. “Bem, eu li Shakespeare o suficiente para saber do que eu estou falando.”

“É mesmo? Se você é tão sabichão assim, do que se trata Romeu e Julieta, afinal de contas?”

“É uma obra sobre ordem social e de como é melhor segui-la. Romeu começa a peça apaixonado por Rosaline, mas vai para uma festa num domingo e se esquece de Rosaline em um segundo quando vê Julieta. Eles se proclamam amantes no balcão na noite de domingo para segunda-feira. Eles se casam na terça-feira. Fazem sexo uma única vez na quarta-feira. E morrem na quinta-feira. Se isto é um ideal romântico, eu não sei o que seria a ideia de um relacionamento malfadado.”

Neil arregalou os olhos, enquanto Fell tomava mais um gole do seu chá, calmamente.

“A ideia desta tragédia ser um romance idealizado é uma visão do penúltimo século. Romeu e Julieta, no fundo, nem são os personagens mais importantes. Este papel é do príncipe Escalo, que entra em cena sempre para restabelecer a ordem.”

“Oh, que pena! Eu sempre imaginei que o próprio Shakespeare deveria ser um romântico incorrigível, embora com grande tendência à depressão.”

“Sim, ele era. Embora o romance que ele idolatrasse não fosse o amor entre duas pessoas, mas o amor de uma pessoa pela arte. Will podia aceitar qualquer insulto dirigido à sua pessoa, mas quando falavam mal dos seus escritos... ah, era pior do que falarem mal de sua mãe. Creio que ele ficou mais arrasado quando perdeu um importante manuscrito, em 1602, do que com a morte do próprio filho.”

“Agora você o fez parecer um bastardo egoísta.”

“E existe algum artista que não tenha uma boa dose de egoísmo em seu íntimo?”

“_Touché!_” Neil riu, embora com certa tristeza. “Bem... então, qual poderia ser a peça que Shakespeare barganharia com Sandman?”

“Hmmm.” o loiro baixou os olhos, pensando um pouco. “Tirando a óbvia referência sobre sonhos na peça das fadas, não saberia dizer qual outra uma divindade onírica apaixonada poderia gostar. Talvez alguns de seus sonetos? Eles, certamente, são bem mais românticos. O poema de Adonis poderia ser uma boa opção?”

“Não. Eu queria algo que tivesse impacto. Talvez não romântico, mas algo que realmente fosse, hã, não sei explicar... algo que se refletisse tanto na vida de Shakespeare quanto do próprio Sandman! Um paralelo entre os dois, entende? Afinal de contas Sandman é o Príncipe das Histórias! A segunda peça que ele barganharia não poderia ser uma peça qualquer.”

“Oh, que tal A Tempestade?”

“A Tempestade?! Aquela última comédia que Shakespeare escreveu? Mas esta é uma das obras mais fracas dele! Que impacto ela tem?”

“O impacto de ter sido a última.”

Neil parou um instante, arregalando os olhos. As ideias, repentinamente, formando-se em sua mente.

“A Tempestade não foi simplesmente a última peça que Will escreveu, mas a última que ele queria escrever.” o livreiro prosseguiu, sem perceber na repentina mudança de expressão de Gaiman. “Ele realmente queria colocar um fim na própria carreira, nas próprias histórias, por si mesmo. Sem precisar da ajuda da morte para impor seu final. Ele já estava exausto de dar mais atenção aos seus manuscritos do que à sua própria vida. A cena final na peça, com o mago Prospero quebrando seu cajado e renunciando à magia, era um simbolismo de Will também abrindo mão do seu poder de fazer mágica com as palavras.”

Fell ergueu os olhos em direção ao escritor e percebeu que ele estava perdido em pensamentos.

“Neil?” ele chamou, delicadamente.

“Hã? Oh, desculpe! Eu... eu acabei me perdendo em pensamentos.”

“Oh, isso é bom! Tendo novas ideias para suas próximas histórias?”

“Mais ou menos.” o escritor baixou a cabeça e esfregou os braços, como se repentinamente o ambiente tivesse ficado frio. “Eu fiquei imaginando se Shakespeare também chegou a ter a mesma sensação que eu. A sensação de que você está recebendo mais crédito do que merece. A sensação de que, a qualquer momento, alguém vai descobrir que você não é um escritor genial, e apenas um merda sem talento, e toda a ilusão vai se desfazer.”

“Pare de falar estas coisas, querido menino.” Fell aproximou-se e colocou uma mão gentil sobre o braço do escritor. “Eu já li de tudo, de Beowulf, passando por Grande Sertão: Veredas, seguindo até Esperando Godot e voltando para a Ilíada. O que você escreveu é ótimo! E eu acho maravilhoso que você coloque tantas referências literárias nos quadrinhos, isto pode incentivar ainda mais as pessoas a lerem os clássicos.”

“Sim... ler os clássicos, porque o que eu escrevo jamais será um ‘clássico’ por si só.”

“Não foi isto que eu quis dizer.”

“Eu sei.” Neil ainda não parecia convencido.

“Quer saber mesmo o que Will fazia quando sentia que sua obra era maior que ele próprio?”

“Oh, o que ele fazia?”

“Ele costumava se referir a si mesmo na terceira pessoa!” o livreiro sorriu. “Quando ele falava alguma coisa sobre sua vida pessoal, ele usava o pronome pessoal. Mas quando falava dos seus escritos, ele se referia a si mesmo como se fosse outra pessoa. Você dizia ‘Ei, Will, acho que aquele personagem não é muito bom’ e ele dizia ‘Sim, ELE estava com muita pressa na hora de escrever as falas’ e coisas assim. Era bem engraçado! Principalmente quando ele fazia a autocrítica de suas obras, por vezes reclamando muito do modo de escrever ‘daquele sujeito’. Era como se ele estivesse jogando um jogo consigo mesmo!”

Mais uma vez, a expressão de Neil mudou. Desta vez parecia quase como se ele tivesse sentido uma repentina dor.

“Hã, rapaz? Você está bem?”

“Um jogo consigo mesmo...” o escritor murmurou, arregalando os olhos. “Um jogo de Você!”

“Hã?”

“Caralho, você tem papel e caneta? Tive uma ideia genial!”

Em instantes, Gaiman estava sentado na mesa, afastando rudemente as xícaras e travessas e escrevendo sem parar em uma folha de papel. Ele só parou de escrever quando uma dúzia de folhas foram preenchidas pela sua caligrafia rápida.

De vez em quando Fell olhava por sobre o ombro dele, observando os escritos enquanto levava a louça para a cozinha e ajeitava alguns livros na estante. Os dois trocavam sorrisos quando seus olhos se encontravam, comunicando-se apenas com suas demonstrações de satisfação. Neil por ter, enfim, conseguido desenvolver uma boa ideia para o próximo arco de Sandman. E Fell feliz por ter ajudado um escritor.

Às dez e meia da manhã os dois homens estavam tomando um champanhe para comemorar o – pelo menos momentâneo – desaparecimento da síndrome de impostor de Gaiman.

“Nem sei como te agradecer, Angel!” o escritor já estava enchendo sua terceira taça. “Se eu não tivesse seu apoio eu estaria até agora em casa, batendo a cabeça no teclado do meu computador, esperando sair alguma ideia boa.”

“Fico feliz em ter lhe ajudado, querido menino! E lembre-se: eu quero as edições autografadas.”

“Não se preocupe! Vou pedir para a Karen mandar as edições com os autógrafos dos desenhistas também. E também quero que você leia o manuscrito dos livros que eu ainda vou lançar. E lembre-se: sempre me dê sua opinião sincera, por mais dura que seja.”

“Eu jamais mentiria para um escritor.”

“Ah, você é mesmo um anjo!”

Neil percebeu que seu comentário fez as bochechas do livreiro corarem. Ele deu uma risada anasalada, divertindo-se com o embaraço do loiro.

“Err, eu apenas tento ser sincero! E sempre estou disposto a elogiar a obra de um bom escritor.”

“Eu aposto que você diz isto para todos!”

“Oh, você quase tem razão!”

“Hahaha! Você é uma figura! Eu realmente preciso transformar você em um personagem das minhas histórias!”

“Uma história com final feliz, por favor!”

“Claro, claro! Assim como A Tempestade! Heh, realmente é a melhor escolha para ser a segunda peça que Sandman encomendou. Uma história onde um homem poderoso abre mão do seu poder para ser feliz. Sim, não duvido que muitos escritores, assustados com a própria fama, optasse por isto.”

“Não apenas escritores...”

“Uh?”

“Nada.” Fell soltou um longo suspiro antes de secar a sua taça de champanhe.

“Ser um criador é uma responsabilidade estranha.” Neil murmurou, apenas para preencher o estranho silêncio que se formou entre os dois homens. “Quer dizer, quantas pessoas eu posso ter influenciado no mundo, para o bem ou para o mal, com os meus escritos? Imagine um autor com mais alcance que eu, como Stephen King? Conan Doyle? Homero? Qual será que foi o escritor que teve maior impacto na humanidade?”

“Deus.” o livreiro murmurou, olhando para o vazio.

“Oh, a bíblia não vale!” sorriu Gaiman.

“Não me refiro à bíblia, falo de Deus. Criador do Universo.”

“Hã, Deus é um escritor?”

“_E, no princípio, era o Verbo. E o Verbo estava com Deus, e o Verbo era Deus.” _Fell citou, com voz plácida.

Neil sentiu o impacto daquela frase como um tapa com luva de pelica. Como se estivessem esfregando na cara dele uma verdade que sempre esteve debaixo do seu nariz. Era uma sensação estranha, ainda com a informação vinda de um homem chamado Angel.

Outro silêncio. O livreiro olhou em direção à sua taça vazia e a colocou sobre a mesa de centro, onde a garrafa de champanhe estava para menos da metade. O homem parecia sozinho, perdido nas vastidões do seu infinito particular. A cena pareceu comover o escritor, por um instante pensando em se levantar e dar um abraço em Fell.

“Por que vocês escritores escrevem?” o loiro perguntou, levantando de súbito da poltrona onde estava sentado, caminhando por entre as estantes de livros.

_Já me fizeram esta pergunta antes._ pensou Gaiman. E, ao longo da sua carreira, ele já havia dado diversas respostas. Algumas mais bem humoradas, outras mais sérias. E ele ainda teria que responder a esta pergunta incontáveis vezes no futuro. Mas, naquele momento, alguma coisa o impedia de abrir a boca para responder. Era como se o peso da sua resposta fosse muito maior ali, naquele lugar, naquele momento, para aquela pessoa, do que foi e ainda seria em toda a sua vida.

“Não sei.” Neil teve que se concentrar para não gaguejar, levantando-se devagar do sofá e indo em direção à Fell. “Eu... eu realmente não sei.”

“Escrever.” o livreiro fechou os olhos. “Eu disse que entendia os escritores, que eu os conhecia, mas não é totalmente verdade, é? Eu não escrevo, eu apenas leio. Eu tenho este anseio imenso em ler, em mergulhar em criações diversas, em conhecer aqueles que criam! Talvez, conhecendo estes pequenos Demiurgos chamados ‘escritores’ seja possível compreender a mente de Deus, não acha?”

“Talvez.” Se Gaiman já estava se sentindo suficientemente impostor pelo simples fato de ser um autor de quadrinhos de sucesso, imagine sendo comparado a Deus. “Você, com toda a certeza, já leu mais livros e conheceu mais escritores do que eu, Angel. Por que você acha que Deus criou o mundo?”

Houve uma pausa tangível e espessa, quase o suficiente para alguém ser sufocado por ela.

“Eu imagino que Deus deve ter criado o mundo porque... bem... porque Ela estava cansada de se sentir sozinha.”

_Ela?!_ o uso do pronome feminino surpreendeu Gaiman, mas ele continuou prestando atenção à fala do livreiro.

“Assim é todo criador, não é? Um solitário, escrevendo mundos de fantasia para lhe fazer companhia!” Angel baixou a cabeça. “E um leitor é outro solitário, buscando companhia em personagens imaginários em folhas de papel. E quando a obra de um escritor ecoa no coração de um leitor é o momento em que duas solidões se encontram para apaziguar uma à outra, Pelo menos por um instante.”

A voz do livreiro parecia pesarosa, como a de alguém falando de um amigo que se foi. Talvez vários amigos que se foram.

Uma ideia estranha formou-se na mente de Neil: ele visualizou um homem apaixonado pelas artes, que viveu muitos anos, muitos séculos, enamorado pelas obras de grandes escritores. Grandes artistas de todas as partes do mundo. Ele identificou-se com personagens, com os criadores destes personagens. Ele conheceu milhares de escritores que tocaram sua alma e ele, com seu apreço pela arte deles, tocou a alma dos criadores de volta. E, então, os escritores se vão – como é o destino de todos os mortais – e deixam para trás suas obras. Páginas cheias de amor, mas geladas ao toque. Um homem apaixonado pela literatura, mas cujo amor pela arte não é suficiente para aquecer seu coração – seu corpo – da maneira que ele desejaria. Um homem sozinho.

Enquanto a mente de Gaiman estava carregada de um estranho sentimento de tristeza, pena e solidão, o corpo dele reagiu por vontade própria.

Neil inclinou a cabeça e beijou os lábios de Fell. O loiro foi pego de surpresa, mantendo as mãos na frente do corpo, demonstrando seu nervosismo. O escritor achou que isto era um sinal para parar, mas foi impedido de se afastar quando sentiu os braços firmes do livreiro envolverem seus ombros. Os lábios de Angel pareciam famintos por mais e ele aprofundou o beijo.

Gaiman só percebeu que suas costas bateram na parede quando tentou dar um passo para trás e não conseguiu se mover. Fell o prensou na parede, beijando-o com fervor, sua língua entrelaçando-se na dele e ocasionais mordidas no lábio inferior. Os braços de Neil desceram até a cintura do homem, seus quadris começando a roçar, gerando calor. A tristeza, o frio e a solidão, por um instante, desapareceram do mundo.

Por um instante, a imagem da musa Calliope (que ele colocou como personagem na edição #17 de Sandman) veio à mente do escritor. A ideia absurda de Fell não ser humano, mas uma musa em corpo masculino, o fez dar uma pequena risada entre o beijo.

“O que foi?” perguntou o livreiro, afastando-se um pouco.

“Nada.” Neil sorriu. “Você beija muito bem.”

“Oh, você também, querido menino.” os olhos azuis de Fell encararam os olhos escuros do escritor. Com um suspiro, ele deu um passo para trás. “Mas acho melhor pararmos por aqui.”

“Por quê?” Gaiman perguntou, segurando a mão do loiro, quase em tom de manha.

“Por causa desta aliança na sua mão esquerda.”

“Oh.” o escritor olhou para a mão supracitada como quem a percebe pela primeira vez na vida. “Ah, é mesmo.”

“Além disso, você veio aqui com um propósito: conseguir ideias para escrever. E agora você tem uma Magnum Opus para criar, não é?”

“É verdade. Meu prazo está meio apertado. Mas eu… eu não gostaria de deixá-lo sozinho. Muito menos agora.”

“Seus escritos não vão me deixar sozinho.” o livreiro sorriu, seus olhos brilhando de emoção. “Será uma parte de você ao meu lado. Para sempre.”

“Oh, seu grande galanteador!” Neil não pode evitar dar um último beijo nos lábios do livreiro. “Anote meu telefone. Se quiser uma companhia para jogar conversa fora, basta me chamar.”

“Obrigado! Você também é sempre bem vindo aqui!”

Dando um último adeus, Neil despediu-se do livreiro, saindo da loja com uma sensação agridoce no peito. Ele ficou parado por um instante na calçada, olhando para as janelas, observando a figura de Fell desaparecer por detrás das instantes. E foi neste momento que ele percebeu que havia outra pessoa por perto.

Um homem usando um chapéu fedora e um cachecol, ambos pretos, estava olhando para a vitrine da loja. Ele parecia distraído, até que Neil aproximou-se.

“Desista, o dono desta loja não vende nenhum livro.”

“Ah!” o homem tomou um susto.

“Desculpe, desculpe.” o escritor ergueu a mão. “Só achei que seria bom avisar. Não vai conseguir tirar nenhum livro desta loja, no máximo vai deixar alguns para o dono ler. Ele gosta de ler bastante.”

“Err, oh, sim, eu já ouvi rumores de que o misterioso senhor Fell é apegado demais aos próprios livros.” o homem limpou a garganta e coçou a barba com discretos fios brancos. “Você o conhece?”

“Pode-se dizer que sim. É um cara legal, embora meio esquisito.”

“Ele não seria um amante de livros se não fosse esquisito.”

Os dois homens ficaram em silêncio por um instante, até começarem a rir.

“Neil.” disse o homem mais jovem, estendendo a mão.

“Terry.” o homem de chapéu aceitou o cumprimento. “Bem, já que não vou conseguir nenhum livro aqui, é melhor eu ir para casa escrever alguns.”

“Você é um escritor?”

“Sim.” o homem abriu um sorriso maroto. “E eu desconfio que você também seja, não é?”

“Ah, só um esquisito para reconhecer outro!”

“Haha, verdade! Aceita um chá? Eu adoro conhecer novos colegas! Especialmente quando preciso de novas ideias para escrever. Você entende, não é?”

“Claro!” Neil fez menção para que o homem andasse na sua frente. “Vamos até a Regent Street, tem uma ótima casa de chá ali. Por minha conta.”

“Sabe de uma coisa, Neil?” o homem de chapéu baixou a aba discretamente. “Eu acho que este é o começo de uma bela amizade!”


End file.
